


What's left of me

by smoresies



Series: You Bake Me Crazy Universe [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Challenges, College, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: When Gaara mentions a name Guy hadn't heard in years, he is struck with memories he had forgotten about long ago.When him and Kakashi broke up.Dedicated to OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor for being commenter 350 on my story.[This belongs to the You Bake Me Crazy universe and will likely confuse you if you haven't read it. Feel free to read it anyway.]





	What's left of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/gifts).



> So I needed this to be a bit different than just fluff to fully get the back story of Kakashi and Guy to set it up for Obito's return. 
> 
> This takes place when Gaara tells Guy who his therapist is.
> 
> If you haven't read the series, this is what you should know:  
> Kakashi and Guy have been married for 26 years. Gaara is their (unofficial) adopted son. Kakashi and Guy met their freshman year of college and Guy decided to challenge Kakashi to anything and everything to give him the chance to talk to Kakashi. Eventually Guy asked him out every month for a year until he said yes finally and they began to date after Kakashi kissed him at the end of their date.

"Wait. Who?" Guy blinked, he couldn't have heard that right. Impossible.

"Dr. Obito Uchiha." Gaara repeated and Guy blinked. 

"Your therapist... is Obito Uchiha?" Gaara was confused as to the deal Guy was making with this and nodded his head slowly. Kakashi was still in the other room, he hadn't heard the news yet. Guy felt winded, like he was punched in the gut. "W-where are you getting therapy? In this town or...?"

"No, Itachi drove me a few towns over. It's like 30 minutes from here on the thruway." Guy nodded again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just. Fine. I'm going to go." Guy stood up from the couch, brushing against Kakashi in the doorway as Kakashi was going into the room.

"What happened?" He heard Kakashi ask Gaara but Guy was already up the stairs and down the hall. 

He opened his bedroom door and sat on the bed and looked at the wall. He hadn't heard that name in forever. He was thankful for that. Now that Obito was in Gaara's life, how long would it take for him to show back up in his and Kakashi's lives?

He heard the low hum of Gaara and Kakashi talking downstairs and suddenly wished he had one of his college friends to talk to. Kakashi knew Guy didn't like Obito, but the person he needed the most right now was Asuma. Or even Kurenai. Hell, even Anko would be preferable at this point. 

Guy tried to think about it. Maybe it wasn't even the same Obito Uchiha! There had to be more than one in the world, right? Uchiha seemed like a common enough last name! 

Guy was struck with the realization that Obito went to college for Psychology so it seemed more likely that it was the same Obito Uchiha. Guy just really hoped he wouldn't be back.

***1995***

College had been a most youthful experience that was sure! Two years into school and there was still more to learn. It was a lot harder to learn with his most beautiful boyfriend only a few floors away from his own dorm room. 

Guy always wondered why they didn't room together after the first year, but Guy enjoyed his time with his roommate, Asuma. He assumed Kakashi felt the same way about his own roommate, Obito.

It was the spring semester and that was coming to a close. Him and his rival, Kakashi, had been dating for almost a year at this point. After that one beautiful kiss they shared in the hallway after their first date, Guy had pursued Kakashi with more vigor. Which was probably more overbearing to Kakashi at that point. 

They still had all of their hot-blooded challenges, Guy made sure. Kakashi tried to change his gym period once he realized he shared it with Guy but was unable to do so. He was thankful he only had to take gym this last semester and it would be done. Then he could slack of in classes instead of having Guy yell at him some random challenge and embarrass him in front of the entire gym class.

"What are you doing tonight?" Asuma asked, scribbling on a piece of paper as he lounged on his bed.

"I will likely try to garner the attention to my most youthful rival~!" Asuma rolled his eyes.

"You've been dating for a year about. Isn't that a given that he'll just, ya know, GIVE you attention and you not begging him for it?"

"That is what you may believe, but I know my rival and he loves a game of cat and mouse! He is most hip, for sure!" Asuma blinked.

"Hip? Since when did you learn that slang?"

"Kakashi used it!" Guy said with a grin. Asuma nodded slowly.

"Right. You know, most of the time you two don't even seem like a couple but like a small kid who always wants acknowledgement from his father." Guy frowned.

"That is not nice to say, Asuma. Kakashi isn't that much shorter than I am. Hardly looks like a child." Asuma just stared. "Anyway! It is about that time! I will see you later my youthful roommate!" Asuma didn't even respond and Guy was out of the door.

Kakashi was reading in his own room with Obito throwing a rubber ball against the wall and catching it.

"We should go to that party tonight." Obito commented and Kakashi made a grunt. "You that into your porn?" Kakashi looked up at him with a frown.

"It is a romance novel, not porn." He corrected and Obito just smirked and started throwing the ball again. "It's just getting to the good part."

"You mean the porn part?" Obito teased and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, that would be the good part of a romance novel." Suddenly the door burst open and Obito yelled and threw the bouncy ball in the air so hard it hit the ceiling and then hit him in the face.

"RIVAL!" Guy shouted and Kakashi sighed and dog-eared the book, putting it on his nightstand.

"Yes?"

"Jesus Christ!" Obito shouted. "Do you ever knock?!" Kakashi stared at Obito.

"Have you met Guy?" He asked wryly and stood up and put his slippers on. "Where are you dragging me to this time?" He asked, grabbing his sweater.

"I was thinking, we should do a very intense challenge-"

"I am already uninterested."

"Tonight!" Kakashi's face turned red and Obito's eyes widened at the sheer openness of what Guy was insinuating in the hallway for the entire dorm floor to hear.

"Um. Guy. What are you talking about?" Guy grinned happily.

"A drinking challenge, of course! There is a party and I just know I can beat you this time! You may be cool, but I believe I can handle it this time!" The fact that it wasn't what Kakashi thought he meant both relieved and disappointed him.

"Sure." Kakashi said simply and Guy almost squealed. 

"Your nonchalance is astounding, rival! Let us go!" Kakashi gave a farewell glance to his roommate and went on his way.

***

The party that night was intense, to say the least. They already found Anko vomiting in a bush and the party had only been going for an hour.

When Guy found his friend, Asuma, Asuma had already met up with the lovely Kurenai.

"Kurenai! You are looking most wonderful tonight!" Guy said loudly to speak over the music. At least that's what Kakashi told himself, he knew that was Guy's normal speaking volume.

"Thanks, you look... nice." She smiled and Kakashi snorted. Guy looked ridiculous. He had jean shorts on, orange legwarmers, and a green muscle shirt. "But, why the legwarmers? It's like 79 degrees outside."

"They are weighted, my friend! One can never go without too much training!" Kakashi sighed as this turned into an entire spiel on a healthy heart and good eating and whatnot.

"I thought we were having a drinking contest." Kakashi cut in and Kurenai thanked him with her eyes. He nodded. Just because he could handle Guy didn't mean everyone could.

"You would like to start this so soon? I thought we would enjoy the party first!"

"The only way I'm going to enjoy this party is if I'm very drunk so let's get to it." Guy followed his boyfriend until they found what they were looking for. "Eternal rival." Kakashi started, looking at Guy. Guy grinned happily at the name. "I challenge you to a drinking competition."

There was cheering and suddenly a tube and funnel were thrust in their hands. 

Anko was back and louder than ever, cheering loudly for her friends until the victor stood strong.

Kakashi won. 

Again.

"How do you do that?! You're so cool, Kakashi!" Guy praised and Kakashi shrugged with a smirk.

As the night went on, the effects of the alcohol were getting stronger and stronger until Kakashi was comfortably drunk. Guy was only buzzed, wanting to stay alert in the event something bad happened and he needed to save his beloved. That did not mean Anko stopped trying to do shots with him though. Guy realized, much too late, every time he said no, Kakashi would say yes. He lost count how much Kakashi had to drink.

Eventually, Guy decided it was time to get Kakashi home before he threw up on everyone and everything. 

Getting Kakashi home was relatively easy. All he had to do was pick the man up bride style. Normally he would be aghast at being treated in such a way but he was too far gone to care at this point. 

Guy opened the door to Kakashi's dorm room and saw Obito in his own bed reading something. He looked curiously at Kakashi when Guy placed Kakashi in his bed.

"Looks like he had fun." Obito said dryly.

"Yes, the joys of youthful competition were not lost on my dear rival tonight that is for sure!" Guy laughed jovially and Kakashi sat up on his bed and gave a lecherous grin at Obito. 

"Hey Toby, you 'member las' time I got drunk?" Kakashi slurred. "Like super drunk?"

"I indeed do, Kakashi." Obito responded with a straight face. Kakashi actually giggled. Guy watched them interact with confusion. "I believe it was last time you and Guy had a drinking competition." That would've been right before they got together. "Probably not something we should talk about right now though." Kakashi glanced over at Guy and looked back at Obito and nodded.

"Yer right." He laid down and stared at the ceiling and giggled a bit. 

"Did Kakashi smoke at all? This is hardly his drunk behavior." Obito pointed out and Guy frowned at his boyfriend. What the hell was going on with him?

"Well... He was with Anko and Asuma so maybe a bit." Guy sighed at the silence from his rival and decided he should go to let Kakashi rest up. They would talk about this weird conversation tomorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi."

"Bye." Kakashi dismissed and Guy frowned at that and walked out and closed the door and stood by it for a moment just thinking. What was Kakashi's problem? They had gotten drunk before (not to the complete blitzed stage Kakashi was clearly at now though) and he never dismissed Guy like that.

"Why do you always do this when you're drunk?" Obito's voice broke Guy out of his thoughts.

"I dunno. Jus' get like super horny when I'm drunk. You know that. You never complained before." Kakashi responded.

"You can at least turn the light off when you're jerking off, ya know." Obito said with a hint of amusement. Guy tensed up.

"How would I see you then?" Kakashi teased.

"Listen, I was completely fine with our FWB situation and then you got yourself a boyfriend. I would have gladly taken care of you." Guy pressed himself against the wall and he just felt heavy. So heavy.

Guy didn't want to hear it anymore. He just left.

***

The next day Kakashi was sporting the worst hangover to date. Obito had been kind enough to leave Aspirin and some water at his nightstand before he left. Kakashi took it gratefully and checked the time on his alarm clock.

It was 11:48am on a Sunday and so far it seemed like Guy hadn't come to bother him yet. This was new.

Kakashi decided he could do with some more sleep. He couldn't even think straight with his throbbing headache. Eventually he was able to fall asleep again.

When he woke up it was 1:37 in the afternoon and his head felt loads better. He was starving though. He was surprised that he still didn't see Guy. Guy would usually burst into their room and wake him up regardless of the hangover he was nursing. 

Getting out of bed, Kakashi quickly changed out of his clothes, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he realized his underwear were saturated in dried cum. He shouldn't be surprised, but he was a little shocked that he hadn't tried to sleep with Guy. Jesus, he couldn't remember anything from yesterday.

Kakashi grabbed his clothes and towel and took a shower in the bathroom area and once he was cleaned and not covered in his own bodily fluids, he decided to see if Guy was awake. He should be, but maybe he got super drunk last night. Kakashi was even amazed that he got to his dorm room.

Knocking on his boyfriend's door, he didn't hear anything so just opened it. Empty. Asuma wasn't even there. Why was their door unlocked if neither of them were in the room? Kakashi sighed. It looked like he would spend his day reading instead of being dragged around like a rag doll. He wasn't so sure that he was happy about that aspect or not.

Hours went by and Kakashi finished his book while sitting in the quad under a tree. He had yet to see the flash of green that was his boyfriend. Kakashi wished he had a damn pager so he could get in touch with Guy but that was improbable. 

When the end of the day hit and Kakashi still had yet to hear from Guy, he was livid. Guy never did this to him so why was he doing it now? He tried to tell himself perhaps Guy had an emergency he had to take care of.

Apparently not, Kakashi noted when he saw Guy walking with Asuma, Kurenai and Anko. What the hell? They all hung out and didn't bother to see if Kakashi wanted to join? Kakashi frowned. That was unlike Guy.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted from under the tree when they came close enough to hear him. Guy blinked and turned to face him. Guy didn't look normal, honestly.

"Hey Kakashi." Kurenai greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Yeah, how's that hangover?" Anko grinned, showing all of her teeth.

"I was done with it by 1. How was yours?"

"Not too bad, I mean I survived. I got out of bed at like 4 or whatever and then we went out to the town." She said and Kakashi masked his hurt fairly well. Kakashi was great at many things, one of them being to always look indifferent.

"Sounds boring. Did you enjoy yourself?" Anko shrugged.

"It was nice to get away from most of the losers at the school."

"I'm not a loser." Kakashi countered and Anko laughed and sat next to him under the tree.

"If you're not a loser why didn't you come with us?" Kakashi pushed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"First of all, I wasn't invited." He said blankly and Anko blinked in surprise and looked at Guy.

"I thought you said he didn't want to go." Kakashi's heart hammered in his chest and he felt a jolt of anger at his boyfriend. What was his endgame? Why not invite him along?

"Figured he wanted to hang out with Obito." Guy said with a smile, something seemed weird about it though. What happened last night?

"Obito was gone before I woke up. I haven't seen him all day." Kakashi said with a frown.

"Oh. How unfortunate." Kakashi stood up and put his book in his back pocket and put his hands in his front pockets.

"Yeah. Unfortunate." Kakashi said calmly. "I could've had a conversation with someone who wasn't a complete dick." He didn't even sound angry, he was just calm. 

"Whoa. I think we should go." Kurenai said and pushed Asuma towards the dorm building.

"Nah I like it right here." Anko said with a grin. Asuma grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. "We having a 3-way, or?" The door closed behind them.

"What is your problem?" Kakashi asked once they were gone.

"Kakashi, I honestly don't feel like talking to you right now." Guy admitted quietly.

"What happened last night?" Guy frowned at the question.

"How do you not know? Apparently it is quite common when you are drunk." Kakashi continued to stare at Guy trying to figure him out. His brain was working a mile a minute and for the life of him he couldn't come up with a reason why Guy was angry. Kakashi knew he got horny when he was drunk. He also knew he woke up covered in cum. And Guy was adamant about Obito for whatever reason.

"Do you think I had sex with Obito because I was drunk?" Kakashi asked incredulously. It was the first major emotion in his voice.

"You didn't really hide that you did that before." Guy responded and Kakashi glared at him.

"That was before. I'm with you now. Why would I sleep with Obito?"

"Maybe you didn't sleep with him last night, but you wanted to." Guy countered and Kakashi just stared at him like Guy was a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"I'll admit that there is some sexual chemistry between us but I wouldn't sleep with him if I was with you, Guy. You should know me better than that."

"Well clearly I don't know you better than that." That hurt. Kakashi looked at the ground in thought and took a breath.

"It was nice while it lasted, Guy." Kakashi concluded and put his hands back in his pockets and walked towards the dorm doors.

"Kakashi!" Guy yelled and Kakashi just ignored him and went back to the safety of his dorm room.

By the time he made it to his room, he was seething. Obito was in the room this time and working on his essay at his desk.

"Hey Kakashi- whoa, you alright there?" Obito asked and Kakashi closed the door and locked it and sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Guy?"

"What happened last night?" Kakashi asked. "Guy thinks I slept with you. Did I?" Obito shook his head.

"You flirted with me. You also jerked off but Guy left at that point. That's about it. Nothing new." Obito said simply. "Why does he think we slept together?"

"He said I did before. Apparently this means I will always sleep with you when you're around, I don't know."

"I mean, you were coming onto me pretty strong." Obito grinned. "Made it hard not to sleep with you."

"I broke up with him." Kakashi said quietly.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" Obito put his pen down and gave Kakashi his full attention.

"Kinda shitty, honestly." Kakashi admitted. "I liked him. I guess we won't work out if he thinks sexual attraction and physical sexual touching is the same thing. I'm sure he has sexual attraction to people other than me and I'm not mad about it. As long as he keeps his hands to himself, he's fine. I don't understand him at all."

"You told him you were sexually attracted to your roommate and expected that to go over fine?" Obito asked dryly.

"Not once did we touch each other since Guy and I made it official." Kakashi responded with a sigh. "I think he's being too sensitive."

"Well, mustn't dwell on that now. You two already broke up. And you're now single." Obito smiled shrewdly. 

"Are you insinuating we should have sex?" Kakashi asked and Obito shrugged.

"I mean, you are sexually attracted to me." Obito said and Kakashi threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up." Obito laughed.

"Is that a no?" Kakashi stared at him for a minute and Obito smiled.

***

Guy was not doing very well after the break-up. He ached all over. It was painful to breathe or to even think about Kakashi. His beautiful rival. Two weeks after that day, Guy hadn't spoken to Kakashi once. He felt like he saw Kakashi even more than he normally did at school and it was frustrating! Kakashi was just so cool! He would walk around reading without paying attention to anyone and he would still navigate through things easily. Guy could watch him all day.

Even if it hurt to.

Asuma felt bad for his friend. He wasn't sure what their fight was about, Guy didn't talk about it, which was surprising since Guy never shut up. It was strange to see such a sad side of him. 

Despite his sadness, Kurenai got it out of him that he still thought he'd marry Kakashi. He insisted that he would.

The one thing Guy held onto was Kakashi's sweater that he left in Guy's dorm room. Sad thing was, it wasn't smelling like him anymore so there wasn't a reason for keeping it. Guy knew that stealing was bad so told himself he should give Kakashi the sweater back. He really didn't want to.

That's how Guy found himself at Kakashi's dorm door 3 weeks after they broke up. Guy knocked politely on the door and heard movement on the other side. The door was opened. Kakashi stared at him in surprise, although he hid it well. Guy continued to think how cool Kakashi was that he didn't even change his expression, like he expected Guy to be there.

"Guy you-"

"This is yours." Guy cut him off and held out Kakashi's sweater. "You left it in my dorm room. I just found it." Kakashi found that highly unlikely that he just found it considering Guy's dorm room was in pristine condition. He decided not to call Guy out on the obvious lie and just grabbed the sweater. When he touched Guy's skin he felt a jolt. He saw Guy tense up at that and Kakashi just pulled his sweater closer.

"Thanks." Guy nodded mutely and walked away. Kakashi closed the door and held onto his sweater.

Kakashi didn't want anyone to know how much the break up hurt him. That's why he locked the door before he sat on his bed, the room empty of Obito. Kakashi held the sweater up to his face and breathed in. He missed the smell of Guy.

For the first time since the break-up, Kakashi cried. The 20 year old genius, incredibly talented, prodigy that he was, cried over the smell of his ex-boyfriend and held the sweater closer to his nose trying to completely get the essence of Guy. The love of his life.

Kakashi stopped crying when he realized that. Guy was the love of his life. He broke up with the love of his life because Guy was afraid Kakashi wouldn't want him anymore if he was attracted to someone else. Kakashi still couldn't remember what happened the night that had Guy so upset, but Obito insisted they kept their hands away from each other, it was just harmless flirting.

Would Guy see it that way? Kakashi really thought about it. Guy wasn't traditionally handsome, he was strange and he was eccentric. These were all things Kakashi adored about him. Maybe they were also things he thought wouldn't help him get another partner. Was Guy worried he wasn't desirable? All Kakashi wanted was Guy. For the rest of his life he wanted to be with Guy. Just because he thought someone else was hot didn't mean that he thought any less of their relationship together.

So Kakashi stayed in bed that day cuddling with the sweater and just mulling over everything that happened and how to fix it. For the first time, Kakashi decided he would be the one to do the chasing. Guy had done enough of it before. It was time that Kakashi made Guy feel desirable. 

***

Kakashi was changed and ready for gym class to start. Since the semester was essentially over, they didn't have to do much they could do whatever they wanted. Go to the weight room, play basketball, run the track. This was usually when Kakashi would bring his book and walk the track. He left his book in his locker and waited for the familiar shine of his rival's hair. 

Guy walked out and he was chattering to Anko about something. Kakashi almost forgot she was even in their class. He just ignored everyone normally and when he did accept challenges from Guy, Guy wouldn't let anyone else hold Kakashi's attention.

"Eternal rival." Kakashi said coolly, blocking Guy's path. Guy stopped talking and looked up at Kakashi surprised. "I challenge you to a race." Kakashi's heart was pounding in his chest just staring at Guy's expression change. If there was one thing he could count on, it would be Guy accepting. He just wanted Guy to accept how he normally did. With grandeur. "The loser pays for drinks tonight."

"Well, my eternal rival, I must accept you most hot-blooded challenge." Guy responded. "I do hope you'll prepare your wallet." It sounded like something Guy would say but he wasn't as loud, he didn't grin or give his nice guy pose. 

"Four laps." Kakashi said and Anko raised an eyebrow.

"You're running a mile? That seems excessive for you, Kakashi." She was right. Kakashi would usually say something like one lap or even half a lap. Whatever he could do to get the challenge over as quickly as possible. He usually wanted to read.

"A mile! You are generous. I will finish in under 5 minutes or I will do 40 laps around the school." Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He wanted to remain completely neutral but it was just heartwarming to see Guy act the same, even if he wasn't as loud.

Anko was their referee. Guy and Kakashi stood at their lines, Kakashi was actually posed like he would run instead of normally when he just stood straight up and jogged. No, this time he had to prove something. 

"Go." Anko said and they were off.

Running was enjoyable. Kakashi liked running very much. There was a reason that Kakashi picked a mile though and nothing shorter. Guy could run long distances well. Kakashi got tired out easier. He wanted to lose but to make it a good loss. One that Guy would happily count as a winning number on his scoreboard of their challenges.

In the end, Guy won. Barely. He was thrilled.

"Rival, the challenge was most youthful, I do thank you for it." Guy said with a smile. It was really nice to see him smile. Guy wasn't completely happy behind his smile though. It ached to be so close to Kakashi and remember they weren't together anymore. They were together for 11 beautiful youthful months. 

"I suppose I will pick you up tonight for drinks." Kakashi said with a forced sigh.

"I look forward to it." Guy said with an honest smile. 

"Can we talk?" Kakashi asked. Right now, Anko was busy doing something else, probably torturing children, who knows. So both of them stood in the middle of the football field. 

"About what?" Guy's expression seemed to change into something more somber. Kakashi didn't like it very much.

"About our break up." Guy frowned, why would he want to talk about that? What could Kakashi have to say about their breakup that would be good in any situation?

"What about it?" Guy noticed a flitting look of frustration on Kakashi's face.

"I'm sorry, Guy." Guy didn't want to hear how Kakashi was sorry for dumping him. He didn't want to hear why Kakashi broke up with him. He just didn't want to hear any of it. He stayed firmly in place though because this was the only way he would be able to talk to the love of his life. If he had to sit here and listen to it all day, he would. Just to listen to Kakashi talk. "Before all of this happened, I was actually thinking about breaking up with you."

"Why?" Guy asked and Kakashi frowned.

"I haven't told you much about my home life. There's a reason for that. Guy, I'm broken. I'm not saying that to sound cool or edgy, I really am. My entire life was just problem after problem until I got here. People call me a genius, yeah maybe I am but I'm shit at relationships. I've never been in one. I've had sex a lot. In fact, I would often use sex as a substitute for anything. My life was a string of just constant fuck ups and not once have I found anything positive. Until I met you. I was rude to you, I was dismissive and just all around an asshole and you still would try and talk to me and you still would ask me out once a month. Doesn't sound like much but it was more than anyone had ever tried to fight for me. I gave you a chance and found out that you were just this... beacon of good positive energy and I never had that before. Sex to me was blowing off steam or just because it was fun. Sexual attraction means nothing to me at this point I'm just so used to it. You were different. I didn't have sex with you because I wanted to blow off steam. You were my first kiss. I never kissed anyone before. You were the first time I had sex where it meant something.

"I can't promise you that I'm a good fit for you. Or a good fit for anyone. Anyone I cared for died, so I tend to stay away from caring but here you are. And I care for you the most. More than anyone I care about you and it's scary. I didn't want that so I thought about breaking up with you. Since I broke up with you... I've just been back to where I was before. A constant state of nothingness. Nothing helps. I hadn't realized I was at that point until you gave me my sweater back. Then it was like I could breathe again. I'm not the perfect person to be with. I won't say sappy shit, I won't be lovey all the time, and most of the time I will probably be downright inconsiderate. But you know what, Guy? I love you. I can say that now. I'm sorry I didn't say it before hurting you but it'll be better for you in the long run if you're not with me. I just wanted you to know that despite everything I went through in my life and all the promises I made to myself about not falling in love, I finally found the person who not only made me break my promise, but made me find myself not caring about it breaking at all." 

Kakashi felt lightheaded by everything he just admitted to. It was tough. It was stressful to be vulnerable. He didn't know how Guy could spout out just words of love whenever he felt it, the thought of that was cringe worthy if Kakashi did it himself. 

"Kakashi." Guy said slowly. "Why did you tell me all of this?"

"I just wanted you to know." Kakashi left the track without looking behind him. He didn't want to see Guy's face, no matter what expression was on it. He just needed to get out of here.

***

It took almost all day, but Guy finally found Kakashi. He was on the roof of their dormitories smoking. This was not something that surprised Guy at all, the only thing mildly shocking was the fact it took him this long to realize this is where Kakashi would be.

He sat down next to Kakashi and Kakashi looked over at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he handed Guy the blunt. For a while they just passed it back and forth in complete silence. Now that Kakashi was thoroughly stoned, he felt like he would be able to actually have a conversation with Guy without it turning emotional.

What he forgot was how emotional Guy was all the time and shouldn't have been surprised when Guy began crying.

"What?" Kakashi asked and Guy rubbed his face.

"Rival, I just realized there's more nipples on the planet than people." 

"Oh shit." Kakashi blinked. "I think you're right. What a discovery."

"I love you, Kakashi." Guy said and wiped away his tears. "In fact, I'm going to marry you."

"Marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!"

"No, Guy. I wasn't asking."

"Oh."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes! Of c-"

"Still not asking."

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"I... I don't know." Kakashi rest his head on Guy's shoulder. 

"Hey, want to go take a nap?" Guy asked and Kakashi stood up.

"Yes." Kakashi held out his hand for Guy to take and they went to Guy's dorm room. Asuma wasn't there yet which was nice. Guy kept the lights off and they both laid in the bed and passed out.

When Asuma came into the room with Kurenai he looked at the heap on Guy's bed. 

"Are they alive?" Kurenai asked and Asuma nodded slowly.

"Yeah. They're probably just very high. I don't know why Guy would smoke. He just goes to sleep."

"Well, it looks like him and Kakashi made up."

"He will likely cry about that and the fact that they're both in the bed with their shoes on later."

***

When Guy woke up, it was 3 in the morning. He felt warm and comfortable and safe. He opened his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Asuma wasn't there. Guy wondered if he slept in Kurenai's room. Maybe even Anko's room. 

"Are you awake?" Guy whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi grumbled and looked up at Guy tiredly. "Hello, Rival." They were cuddled very close together, both Guy's arms were wrapped around Kakashi and Kakashi was laying on Guy's chest.

"Hi."

"Yesterday you told me that you loved me." Guy said and Kakashi nodded. "I love you too."

"I know, Guy. You've told me before." Kakashi dismissed and Guy kissed Kakashi softly. "What was that for?"

"Stop trying to protect me, or whatever you're doing. Let's just get married." Kakashi actually laughed.

"Just like that? We aren't even dating."

"Would you marry me if I asked you to?" Kakashi was quiet.

"Yeah." He said honestly and Guy grinned. "After everything that happened, why do you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you."

"What if we fight again?"

"We will fight again."

"But what if we break up?"

"We can't break up if we're married, you're way too lazy for a divorce." Kakashi frowned but laughed a second later. 

"What if I hurt you again?" He asked and Guy sighed.

"We will both do things the other won't like." Guy said slowly. "We will fight too, probably. I will irritate you, you will say mean things to me that you don't really mean. I just know even after you hurt me, these past 3 weeks made me really understand how much I want to be with you and how much I love you."

"Guy, I-"

"Rival." Guy cut him off and Kakashi looked over at him. "I'm starving."

"Me too."

"We'll talk about this later. For now, let's go eat."

***Present Day***

Guy sighed and Kakashi walked into the room.

"Guy, I-"

"Rival." Guy stood up and hugged his husband tightly and kissed the base of his neck. "We've been married for 26 years. I won't let myself get jealous of him again."

"Good. Because there's only one man I sleep with now." Guy frowned.

"Well it sure isn't me." Kakashi shoved him.

"What I meant to say, is there's only one man I would sleep with now if we had the time ever."

"We have time now." Guy said with a teasing smile. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and closed their bedroom door and walked over to his husband.

"I suppose we do..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this wasn't completely fluffy but we still love them, right??


End file.
